


waltz tango's cat (fantasies of a sexual nature)

by flowersforgraves



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Catboys & Catgirls, Masturbation, Other, Pining, Robot Sex, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-08 04:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20304175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/pseuds/flowersforgraves
Summary: Waltz spends some time trying really hard not to think about Tender.





	waltz tango's cat (fantasies of a sexual nature)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Wavesinger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wavesinger/gifts).

> thank you for prompting "a fandom you wish had been req'd". this was the last thing I wrote so I'm sorry if it's less coherent than other fics in the collection.
> 
> also I'm sorry austin underscore walker

Waltz shuts down his optics and remembers what it was like when he -- or the original Waltz -- had a flesh body. Jerking off in this body isn’t _bad_ \-- far from it, he can edge himself for hours -- but it’s different. 

He thinks about who he knows that’s hot, deliberately eliminating Tender straight away.

Fourteen. Fourteen’s frustratingly attractive, no matter which body they’re in. He’s met them in four bodies now, if he remembers right, or maybe it’s five? They’ve always somehow been incredibly, irritatingly hot. But no, Fourteen isn’t what he wants right now.

Signet is an Excerpt. He’s forbidden himself to fantasize about her. No fucking church folks, one of his few rules that keeps him in tip-top shape. He’s not going to win any awards by sleeping with Excerpts.

He’s slept with Massalia, though it was more for them than for him. He doesn’t dare think about Acre 7 in a sexual situation, for fear she’ll somehow know.

Waltz settles on an anonymous figure with broad shoulders and clever fingers. He refuses to add cat ears to the top of the head, or a long tail, even if the figure looks more and more like Tender as soon as he stops actively focusing on it _not_ being her. She’s beautiful, he has to admit, and he has enormous respect for her work, and he is _not_ pining after her. He’s not. He’s Waltz Tango Fucking Cache, award winning bounty hunter, and he’s _not_ pining.

He palms his mouth hand over the array between his legs. Over the paneling he can’t feel much, but he likes to get warmed up first. Pop the paneling, and the array is right there, ready for him to fuck around -- no pun intended -- as much as he likes. 

Tender’s ears always flick when she’s annoyed, and he has to deliberately pull his mind away from her. Waltz lets himself build up a rhythm, until he’s rocking his hips up into his hand. This is one time when he regrets his vivid imagination, because he can practically see Tender’s lips curve into a smile. He hates it.

He hates it. He hates it so much he comes without meaning to, shuddering as the charge dissipates through his body. Tender is his _friend_. She’s his coworker. She’s in love with Fourteen. He’s _not pining._

Waltz flicks his optics back on, and reaches out for the _Bolero Smooth_’s information deck. All systems normal, no adjustments needed, but fucking around with the controls is going to be a lot more distracting than sitting here. His ship can always use some tuning.


End file.
